


Norwegian Scars

by FanFicReader01



Category: Ice Road Rescue
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: They have a weekend off and share an intimate moment together.





	Norwegian Scars

After a long season of hard working, Bjørn and Thord have found a moment of quiet high up in the mountains where the older bilberger has a small cabin. He visits the cabin twice or thrice in the year.

Especially during the winter.

 “It has a certain charm. Being all by yourself in a small hut, small fireplace and a beer. Maybe a hand, or two as well,” Bjørn says the latter with a dirty grin.

Thord simply agrees with it all and that’s how they’re now in Bjørn’s special place in the mountains.

They brought their snow mobiles to the place and after having settled, they raced through the bumpy hills covered in sugar white snow.

 

They return to the cabin and while Thord’s placing fresh wood blocks into the fireplace, Bjørn opens two cans of beer and a bag of chips.

 “Great,” Thord grins, “Skål til deg!”

“To us. For being my best friend,” Bjørn raises his can as well.

 “And for being my part-time lover,” Thord adds with a wink. The two sit in comfy armchairs in front of the fireplace.

When the cans are emptied and the bag of chips is half empty Bjørn decides to go for the bed.

 

“Oy, w-wait a second!” Thord stops his friend from putting on his PJs, leaving him shirtless.

 “What?”

“Just… Let me take a look at you.”

 “Why? Never seen a man naked before,” Bjørn cackles amused but he seems slightly uneasy. There’s red creeping up his nose and cheeks.

“Well… We might’ve seen each other fully naked once but never like _this_ ,” Thord replies, this time looking away as if embarrassed. Then Thord throws a look at Bjørn again.

His eyes come to rest on the man’s side, right above his left hip. “Is that a scar? I’ve never noticed it before.”

 “Oh, yeah. Well, that’s from some time ago,” Bjørn mutters as he places a hand over it.

“Are you ashamed of it?” Thord blatantly asks, causing his friend to turn fully red this time.

 “What? No! I just… don’t like the look of it,” Bjørn clumsily stutters before quickly putting his shirt over it.

 Then Thord stands in front of him. “Nothing wrong with scars.” Without further ado, he pulls his own sweater over his head followed by his tank top. The taller man points out several scars on himself.

 “Got ’em from work?” Bjørn asks, not able to keep his eyes off his friend’s bared skin. A few subtle white scars across the already pale flesh. A few blemishes and even some moles are scattered across Thord’s belly.

 “Yup. I guess you have a similar story to tell?”

“Yeah, kind of. The scar above my hip? It’s from my most risky rescue yet,” Bjørn almost reluctantly says.

 “That one,” Thord grows quiet as he remembers that day.

 

*

 

He and Bjørn were called to one of the fjords to help with a boat _and_ car rescue. It had been risky and tricky but the lone wolf was resourceful as usual.

Still, Thord remembers how the hauling cable snapped and rocketed into the sky and then right into Bjørn, throwing him off the pier and into the ice cold water.

Afterwards, Bjørn pretended to be okay when he was actually bleeding but he wanted the mission to continue. They did so until the grizzled rescuer collapsed and Thord had to call an ambulance.

Afterward, Bjørn brushed it all off as if it was nothing but now Thord clearly sees how the event has literally scarred his friend.

 

*

 

“It must’ve hurt,” Thord says.

Bjørn subtlety nods. He looks tired. He slips underneath the blankets and his friend joins him.

The the thick blankets, the large pillows and the closeness they share, makes the bed look like a cosy nest.

 “You’re not ashamed or embarrassed about some scars?” Bjørn wants to know, facing his part-time lover this time.

 “Not always. Although, some scars date way back to my childhood. Silly shit, you know?”

That makes Bjørn genuinely laugh. He can already recall similar events from his own youth.

 “I sometimes wish I had your confidence on this matter.”

“Nah, I barely talk about these things with anyone, really,” Thord counters.

 “But you talk about it with me now,” Bjørn points out.

Thord smiles. “Yeah, I do.” He leans in and their lips brush against each other.

 “So is this also some part-time lover thing of ours: sharing deep talk?” Bjørn laughs.

“Maybe so. You mind?”

 “Nope.”

Then Bjørn sits right up and takes off his shirt once more. He turns to Thord, confidently. “Alright, you showed me your scars. Now you can see mine.”

Thord sits back up too and gives the scars a proper look without gawking in an appropriate way.

 “This one’s an eternal blue spot from when a car bumped against me after it slipped.”

“Ouch.”

 “It sure was. Breathing hurt like a bitch days after,” Bjørn snorts as he recalls the memory of the particular scar on his chest.

 

The two men go on talking about the scars and how they got them. Sometimes they even boast about certain scars. Eventually they trace each other’s scars with calloused but careful finger tips. It’s an intimate, quiet moment of mutual acknowledgment they’ve been hurt several times until Thord speaks up.

 “All those short times before, I’ve missed these landmarks.”

Bjørn rolls his eyes. “It’s time we should sleep.”

 “Or something else.” Thord sheepishly stares at his friend.

“Just kidding,” the younger man chuckles. Before Bjørn can put on his pyjamas, the taller man sneaks a kiss onto Bjørn’s flank scar.” It takes the older man by surprise.

 “T-Thord, what are you doing?”

“What? Just admiring your fragile side. That’s also a part-time lover thing by the way.”

 “Oh shut up and sleep,” Bjørn grunts. Not even bothered to put his shirt on anymore, he falls back into his pillow, throws his blanket over him and turns off the light.

 That way it’s dark  enough so Thord can’t see how he is blushing.


End file.
